User talk:Klump Strangeglove
__TOC__ -- Dps04 (Talk) 19:20, December 8, 2012 Hello Hello Klumpsvideos6man, Please note that some of your blog comments have been removed due to their content. Please review the wiki policy before editing or commenting again. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:36, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Blog Comment Hey, Klumpsvideos6man. I see that you have been banned from chat for swearing. However, venting your anger on a random blog post could get you blocked instead of just banned from chat. I have removed your blog comment due to swearing. This is your warning. Please be careful of what you say in blog comments and in chat. Like Penguin-Pal recommended, you should take a look at our wiki policy. Have a nice day. -- 01:34, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Excuse Me Please don't edit my userpage. -- Jjoeyxx, VIP Superstar Actor/Director And Owner Of KFP! 19:28, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Hm What were you trying to tell me on my Fanon talk page? I'd like to know, please. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 20:39, February 20, 2013 (UTC) K Please leave me alone. Stop leaving random messages on other wikis, editing my userpage, and purposely bothering me. St. Patrick's Day Gift Happy St. Patrick's Day Klump Strangeglove! Enjoy your Gift! Mariocart25's St. Patty's Day gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 23:21, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:48, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter from Twinkie102! Happy Easter, Klump Strangeglove!! :D Hey you, yes you! you are very cool, but, the image of Klutzy is wrong. You can put fan images, but no post in really pages of the Wiki. Detodounpoco (talk) 18:14, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Detodounpoco The Chat Moderator You Here Is The Chat Moderator Of You,You Wanted Here It Is http://prntscr.com/10lcnk -PlayerPenguin User page protected Hello Klump Strangeglove, Please note that your user page has been protected as your user namespace edits are more than 40% of your total edits (Currently userpage edits out of a total). Your userpage will be unlocked when it's less than 40%. You can see the ratio of your user pages edits . This policy is to prevent too many edits in user pages. '''How to decrease my user page edits?' You can decrease your user page edits ratio by editing more other namespaces, like Mainspace (ordinary articles), File (by uploading files) or Template. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:39, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Klump Marcus tells me you recorded him swearing on that join.me page. Any chance you know where the video is? Thanks a ton, Blitzzy (talk) 22:13, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99!